


Sweet Dreams

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Series: Happy Celebrimbor Things [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, love love love, sorry this fic is so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Soon after his reembodiment, Celebrimbor finds himself in a loving relationship. (Set in the same universe as Flying Away)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics rescued from Tumblr in anticipation of another disaster.

Tyelpe is breathing so deeply he thinks his lungs will explode. He does not know how many dots there are on the ceiling, he does not care how many kings ruled Numenor. Ereinion’s face is so close Tyelpe can feel his breath on his own lips. Long, loose hair tickles his neck and shoulders, and it’s the best feeling on Arda… well, actually, second best.

His lover is driving into him so well he regrets ever thinking there could be anything filthy in this act. Oh, what shame is there in writhing under someone so dedicated to making him scream in pleasure? Gil loves him with his heart, Gil loves him with his mind, Gil loves him with his… Yes, Gil, please. Please, darling. Please, don’t hold back, have all of me, I’m yours, yours, yours, I love you, Gil!..

Tyelpe’s head is dizzy and his mouth dry from all the panting for breath, and his throat scratches a little, unused to so much moaning. He tries to be closer, his legs wrap around his lover’s waist, his back arches, closer, closer to Gil, as close as he can. His hips move up to meet Gil’s, once, twice, more-more-more!..

“Gil, I… ah... you’re so good, I… thank you, ah…” Tyelpe barely knows what he’s saying, but he continues to blabber, stubbornly convinced that Gil-Galad has to know what he is feeling, even though his speech consists mostly of moans at this point.

Gil holds his hand, gently, caressing rather than controlling, no grip on the wrist that would scare Tyelpe so much. Gil’s sweet, sweet lips are at his ear now, tickling, sucking, kissing, making Tyelpe squirm. His king, his love, his long-lost and finally retrieved treasure. Gil whispers something into his ear, but it’s so, so hard to concentrate when those delightful spasms are distracting him. Merciful Eru and all the Valar, that is too good, too sweet, he has not been blessed with enough powers to withstand this for long…

His legs shake and slide down from Gil-Galad’s waist, spreading helplessly. Gil chuckles lightly and smiles at him, and kisses him on the nose so softly, and pushes into him still, harder, deeper, until Tyelpe trembles around him.

Tyelpe’s body goes limp, and he has to summon his strength to respond when his lover asks if he’s alright. Perhaps he has drifted off to sleep? He wakes up, briefly, to see that Gil-Galad is almost naked and completely perfect, and he brought Tyelpe a glass of water. Oh. Good. He sips some and goes back to sleep. Only nice dreams await him, kind and sweet like the smile of his beloved.


End file.
